Stories Never Shown On Naruto
by CoWz-In-GrAsS
Summary: Some of the most randomest stories come up by Gackt and Kaorus minds! Things they'd never shown on T.V. for certain random Ricearoni reasons!
1. Im a Genie In a Ramen Baby

One day Naruto invited Sasuke over for RAMEN. Sasuke did not see the need to go over but did so none the less. Now he sat at Naruto's kitchen table waiting for the Baka to hurry up. Naruto finally came out holding his two ramen bowls. "About time you stupid Baka" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. Naruto placed a bowl in front of him. "If you wanted it done faster you should have done it yourself." He said sitting down next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed "You stupid Baka you're the one who invited me over in the first place." Naruto glared at him and then began to eat his Ramen. But before he had did so he decided…..To rub his Ramen bowl. Sasuke stared at him blankly. "What the hell are you doing!" He said still starring. Naruto shrugged, "I don't actually know….But I do this every so often." Suddenly a big purple cloud appeared. There was a loud boom and Naruto went flying against the wall while Sasuke sat there watching. A Magenta genie rose from the cloud. He looked at Naruto who was now stuck in his wall and then to Sasuke. "I am the Ramen genie" He said as he bowed to Sasuke. "I shall grant you three wishes." Sasuke grined and instantly realized what he should wish for. "I wish I could finally beat Itat-" Naruto suddenly regained his consciousness and shouted out "I WISH I HAD COOL WHIP!" There was a white puff of smoke and then a thing of cool whip about 100x bigger then anything in existence fell to the ground in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "COOL WHIP!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards it. He threw himself into it and began to swim in it. Sasuke glared at him. "That stupid Baka just waisted one of MY wishes." He looked at the genie and began to make a wish again. "I wish that I could finally defeat Itat-" Naruto rose from his cool whip surroundings and yelled "I WISH I HAD THE MOST HIGH TECH THING IN THE UNIVERSE!" The genie bowed his head, There was a thing of smoke and a computer appeared onto the floor. Naruto ran over to it not even realizing that cool whip was dripping out of his shirt and his pants. He leaned over it and looked in amazement. "How does it work?" He said with a smile on his face. The genie frowned "You wished for this and you don't even know how to use it?" He told Naruto everything he had to do to get it to work. It took him three days and yet he still could not figure out what he was doing wrong. Sasuke finally got sick of waiting. He went over to Naruto and smushed his head to the ground. "The reason it is not working is because we don't have any electricity you dumb ass" Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's foot. He murmured something that sounded like.. "How was I suppose to know…SASUKE-CHAN" Sasuke just glared at him when the computer screen flashed on. They both leaned forward and stared at the screen when all of a sudden there wonder became anger as the screen flashed in big bold letters "YOU GOT DISCONNECTED DUMBASS" It then just all of a sudden burst into flames and disinigrated. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the ashes that were now on the ground. A face that looked kinda like this O.O . Naruto was the first one to break the silence. "So now it is time for our last wish right?" Sasuke's eyes shot in his direction and Naruto was instantly on the ground with Sasuke ontop of him. "Sasuke what the hell do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed as he had a slight blush form over his face. Sasuke looked down at him. "I am only trying to shut you up." Though he too now had a blush form on his face. The position they were in was not exactly the best one in the world. Sasuke slapped his hands around Naruto's mouth causing him to whimper in pain. Sasuke looked up at the genie and said "Okay for the last time I wish that I could finally defeat Itat-," Suddenly a loud buzzer went off. "Sorry but that is the end of this, You only had a certain amount of time and you guys wasted it all fighting." He rolled his eyes and then disappeared. Sasuke sat there ontop of Naruto who had fallen asleep on the floor. He glared down at the blonde haired boy. Sasuke was beyond mad…he had finally found a way to defeat Itatchi and Naruto destroyed it. He grabed onto Naruto's shirt, Pulling him up by his collar. Naruto started to wake up a little but was still slightly out of it. Sasuke bit his lip so hard out of anger that it started to bleed a little. He then threw Naruto into the thing of cool whip. Naruto shoke the cool whip out of his hair and starred at the clearly pissed Sasuke. He smiled slightly and said "Sasuke want some cool whip?" Sasuke glared at him some more and then stomped out the door. Naruto blinked "What was his problem?" He then went back to swimming In his cool whip. THE END! 3

Authors notes:

Gackt:Heh heh!Cool whip was my idea when I was watching the T.V! Hugs T.VI love you T.V!Oww it zaped me…..

Kaoru: Heh I saw her She really did get zaped lol. We did this at like 1:00 in the morning so that would explain the……randomness of it all ". I am Naruto and Gackt was Sasuke. I am carefree and stuff…and she…just likes to boss me around like Sasuke does. ' Heh perfect Nye?

Gackt:What are you talking about I'm always random day and night baka! snicker

Kaoru: See she called me a BAKA Meanie Gackt! Or Sasuke…..Damn I am confusing myself here --"

Gackt:heh heh you're face thingy reminds me of a tamogotchi for some reason…..also rice-a-roni but we forgot to put that in our story………oops aww well we'll use it in our next one.

Kaoru: Stop it you are making me hungry --" gurgle And you are so mean to me always…..I am older then you!

Gackt: YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF ME BEING MEAN TO YOU……..YOU JERK!

Kaoru: Okay before this goes on for like….ever I think we should probably stop " And I am not a JERK

Gackt: Yeah I guess you're right it could last forever….Well people review until we make our other fic! I think its gonna be something about Kakashi and someone else going to Roll-On-America…….or something like that and has rice-a-roni………Until next time!

Both: C ya!


	2. Glue Is BAD Cool Whip Is GOOD

It was a bright and sunny day, And Naruto Uzumaki was just starting to make his breakfast…Ramen of course. He got out a bowl and started to walk over to the sink. He did not see the little bit of cool whip on the floor and he flew onto his back. Tossing his bowl into the air and then watched it shatter onto the ground. Naruto froze…that was his favorite bowl that he had gotten from Iruka-sensei with a picture of ramen on it. He picked up the pieces and put them onto the counter top so he would not lose any. He ran to get super glue,( from under his pillow.) He came back in and started to glue the pieces back into place. It took him a couple of hours but he managed to fix the bowl. He lifted the bowl off of the table to find that he had super glued his hands to the bowl…..Now how the hell he did that with out realizing it is beyond me but hey he is Naruto after all. There was a knock at the door and Naruto panicked. He grabbed a towel and some how managed to get it around his hands. When he felt sure that it did not look weird he shouted "come in!" A tall, black haired Sasuke walked into the house. He glared at Naruto "Why were you not at training? Because of you I had to train with Sakura and she wouldn't leave me alone." Naruto looked down at his covered hands and looked back up at Sasuke. "Um….well I might have had an accident…" He said with a slight smile on his face. Sasuke looked at him. "What kind of accident?" he said. He reached for the towel. Naruto tried to fight back so he could stop him but the towel slid off and revealed his hands. Sasuke stared at him," How the hell did you do that you idiot?" Naruto looked away from him trying not to show the hurt expression on his face. "I broke my favorite bowl…and I was just trying to fix it." Sasuke gave a sympathetic look. "Okay then lets just get you unstuck" He said. He reached out for Naruto's hands and he held them tightly in his own trying to examine how to get them unstuck. Naruto's face started to go a little red when he had thought about the fact that him and Sasuke were technically holding hands. Sasuke finally finished and spoke to him. "We are going to have to rip it off" He said with a grim look on his face. He knew that this would hurt a awful lot. Naruto blinked…"Do we really have to tear it off? Isn't there a easier way?" Sasuke just shook his head and Naruto knew right away that this was going to hurt like hell. "Okay then start pulling" He said. Sasuke took his wrist into his hands and started to pull a little. "Okay…ready? 1,2,3" There was a loud ripping sound and there hands flew back. The bowl slipped out and onto the table. Naruto's arms had a sudden surge as the bowl was let free and instead of them remaining by his side they shot back into place. So now instead of Naruto's hands being stuck to the bowl they were stuck to Sasuke's hands. Sasuke blinked and started to pull a little…they were really stuck together. He looked at Naruto who was very happy to be free from the bowl…but now he was stuck to Sasuke. Naruto then tried to pull too but alas it was of know use. "Now look what you did you idiot! We are stuck together!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Judging from the blush that was on Sasuke's face he didn't guess that Sasuke minded very much. Sasuke noticed a smile start to form on Naruto's face. "Do you think this is funny you dumbass!" Sasuke pulled harder this time to try and get free. By doing so Naruto lost his balance and fell on top of him. Now sadly for Sasuke Naruto had glue all over him self….so there shirts were now stuck together. Sasuke forced him self to get off the ground. No matter if they were stuck or not it would look a lot worse if they were on the ground while being stuck the way that they were. Naruto was so close to Sasuke that he could feel his breath on his neck and it made him tremble. He was just about to say something when Sakura came bursting through the door. "Sasuke-kun I came to see what was taking you so long." She froze when she realized that Sasuke and Naruto were rather close to each other. She twitched a little before speaking. "What the heck is going on here?" She said as she stepped forward to get a better view of what was going on. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto watching their horrified expressions. "Naruto I know this is because of you" she said. Then she kicked Naruto's head very hard with her foot. Naruto being the idiot that he lost his balance AGAIN. And he fell onto Sasuke AGAIN….But this time in a worse way. His lips were now closed over Sasuke's and they could not break free. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes went wide when there lips met,if they were not blushing before they sure as hell were now. Sakura just stood there….twitching. Then she ran out of the room screaming 'SASUKE ISN'T GAY! HE ISN'T GAY!" She ran out the door and left the two boys stuck together alone. Naruto and Sasuke of course were looking at each other….not like they could look anywhere else. That's when Naruto had his brilliant idea. He started to scoot closer to Sasuke who started to back up as he did so. They both tumbled into the cool whip bowl that Naruto just happened to still have. A few seconds later they came up and were no longer stuck together. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a bit until both there faces went very red. There was a awkward silence before they both spoke. "This moment never happened" Sasuke said sternly to Naruto. "Got ya" Naruto said in agreement. Then they walked off towards the door. They walked outside a bit and saw Sakura foaming from the mouth lying on the ground. They both shook there heads and started walking again leaving her unconscious on the ground. The last things she said before fully passing out was "Sasuke….is….not…gay"

The End


	3. Rice A Roni Rain

It was a rainy day and things were going very weird. Kakashi-sensei had let them take the day off which was slightly unusual. He was taking them somewhere special but he would not tell them were. They all wore blind folds except for Kakashi of course who led the group to the destined area. When they got there all they could smell was pizza hear children screaming and the snickering of a Kakashi. "Ok you can take the blindfolds off now." Kakashi said and immediately they lifted their blind folds to see a huge rink to there left and a huge row of lockers to there right. Everyone there kinda stared at them and pointed. They were wearing what looked like shoes with wheels on the bottom of them. That's when they turned around and saw Kakashi also had those kind of shoes but in his hands. He handed each of them a pair. "What are they?" Naruto questioned. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked next. "Those are called rollerblades and where at…" A huge sign appeared behind him which read the words "ROLL ON AMERICA" The words flashed all cool like but then were carried out by a janitor who pushed them away on a cart. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just stared as Kakashi put his skates on and then left for the rink. The three kids sat on the ground..Trying there hardest to figure out how to put on these stupid things. Naruto buckled his wrong and got it stuck to Sasuke's skate. Sasuke didn't exactly notice this so when he tried to get up Naruto and him fell hard on the ground. Sakura turned her head as she saw them fall. She stared blankly at them, then the memory of when she saw Naruto and Sasuke on top of each other…and that…kiss. She started to twitch again as she was skating, Now she did not know how to stop because Kakashi-sensei had not taught them that. So she went flying right into the Roller roo guy. She layed there on top of him still twitching. He smiled it looked like today was going to be a good day after all.

Sasuke and Naruto finally got unstuck and now were trying to balance them selves on the rink. Kakashi-sensei went flying past them on his skates. Sasuke and Naruto just glared at him. If he could do it then so could they. They started to do better as they went along the slippery floor. Naruto suddenly felt his legs go weak and he fell to the ground roughly. Sasuke was still skating and doing rather good if I might add. He was flying at such a speed that he had almost caught up with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was getting angry that he could not do this right and so he thought that he needed help. Sasuke was directly behind Kakashi now. Yes this is it I am going to pass him,He thought to himself. There was a slight tug at Sasuke's ankle and he was down on the ground. He watched as Kakashi passed him, then he looked behind him to see that Naruto had his ankle in his hands. "Why the hell did you do that you dumb ass! I was just about to pass him!" Naruto gave Sasuke a large pair of puppy dog eyes and then said "Sasuke can you please help me?" Sasuke's face started to turn a very bright red. "W..why do you need my help?" He said in a stuttering tone. Naruto went closer up to Sasuke's face. "I want only your help stupid." Sasuke swallowed hard and then stood up. "O…okay then come on" He said then he held out his hand to help him up. Naruto's face lit up as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke helped Naruto balance so he could get onto his feet. "Do you think you can stand up with out my help now?" Naruto gave a ashamed smile "I kinda still need help to tell the truth." Sasuke twitched he knew what Naruto meant and he really did not feel comfortable with it. Never the less he and Naruto skated on the rink and he got better as they went. Kakashi flew near them and smiled down at his two students. "Well I see you guys are enjoying your selves." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand instantly, "What the hell are you talking about" Suddenly there was a loud smashing noise and everyone looked over. Naruto had squashed twelve little kids. The kids all started to cry and there mothers ran over. They looked from their kids to Naruto. "What the heck is you problem kid" They all started to scream. Kakashi grinned "I think it is about time that we leave" He grabbed a hold of Naruto and Sasuke then he ran out the door as fast as he could.

They were in the parking lot when Naruto spotted a lunch box. He had not eaten all day so he picked it up. He opened the box and out came Sakura. She ran and leaped onto Sasuke kissing him right on the lips. Kakashi watched and laughed at this rather unusual sight. This is almost as good as make out paradise he thought to himself. Naruto watched this for a minute and then went back to looking in the lunch box. A man with long black hair, pale white skin and a rather odd looking nose popped out. My name is Michael Jackson he said as he smiled at the blonde boy who stood before him. Naruto did not care…the only thing he cared about was the thing of ramen in his hands. He reached out for it and then felt a tug at the back of his shirt. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke with his half ripped shirt and his hair all messed up, Sakura was lying dead on the ground behind him. "Don't even try it."He said and then pulled Naruto away with them. Naruto pulled as hard as he could to get out of Sasuke's grip. He then started screaming "NO RAMEN! SASUKE THE RAMEN!" There was a loud thunder sound and then it started to rain…..Rice-aroni. It landed on top of everyone and Kakashi stared blankly as Sasuke was trying to pull Naruto away and Sakura lye dead on the ground. "What a weird day."

Gackt:I love the rice a roni rain…..it brings a tear to my eye!

Kaoru: I think you are insane. Rice aroni rain. I love Sasuke and Naruto even if they can't skate very well. Oh and more comments please! cries you guys don't love us…..

Gackt: (Sings) Rice A Roni Rain! It Goes Down The Drain!We All Love The Rice A Roni Rain! WOOOOOOO! Did you know that if you add Rice A Roni with paintchips and then eat it you grow taller! You should try it Kaoru your pretty short!

Kaoru: I am not short damn it! I am 5'3"! That is not that short so shut up! Throws Akira the gloomy bear at you

Gackt: (Ducks and the gloomy bear bounces off the ball and hits Kaoru in the eye) HAHA! And by the way you 16 and only 5' 3" while Im only 13 and Im 5'7"! Ohh yeah and Kaoru 1 thing! Some one did give us a reply! There name is Jeanelle…I have a Janelle in my class…………..cool! But we do need more than 1 reply…………(sniffle sniffle) REPLY AND HAVE NARUTO AND SASUKE COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND GIVE YOU COOL WHIP!

Both: C YA!


	4. The Day Sasuke Went Insane

The sun shone through the pink haired girl's window. She was brushing her hair in her small room and thinking about the secret plan she had come up with earlier that day. She wrapped her headband around her head and headed out the door.

There was a bridge where her team would always meet to get ready for a mission. As she walked up to the bridge she saw a short blonde boy with spiky hair and large blue eyes. Next to him she saw the object of all her scheming, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sakura-chan" The blonde boy said. Sakura smiled at him and then moved over to Sasuke. "Hi…Sasuke" He didn't say anything. Without any warning she leaned down and kissed Sasuke right on the lips. He stumbled back and fell into the water behind him.

Sakura's face turned very red. Inside her head she was screaming from both excitement and amazement. She backed away slowly and then ran screaming. "Ino wait until you here this!"

Naruto got off the ground and started towards Sasuke who was still sitting in the water. "Hey are you ok? You fell pretty hard" The boy bellow starting to shake with what Naruto would guess was anger. He started to back away slowly not wanting to upset him further.

Sasuke stood up dripping wet and still shaking. "Why do you look so scared dobe?" He got out of the water and walked over to Naruto with his face hidden behind his hair. He was directly in front of the blonde boy and Naruto could swear he could feel every breath he took.

"Naruto…." The black haired boy started. Naruto quivered "W..What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto.." His head shot up suddenly, "I am a butterfly!" He then started to flap his arms and run around in circles.

Naruto twitched "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke stopped and smiled at him. "I am a butterfly Naruto-chan" This caused Naruto to jump back a few feet. "What the hell!"

Sasuke smiled and then ran away towards the ninja academy flapping his arms. "Bye Naruto-chan!" Naruto slid down a tree that was behind him. "It finally had happened….Sasuke had gone insane.

Inside the building Sasuke ran into a class room while flapping his arms. His first poor victim was Chouji. The boy could be found eating his chips like he always did. Sasuke ran towards him and smiled "Hi Chouji how are you?" Chouji blinked "Sasuke are you feeling alright?" Sasuke grabbed a hold of the boys chips and ripped them away from him. He then ran out of the class room still flapping his arms. Chouji started to cry at the fact that his beloved chips were now gone.

In the hall Sasuke ran into Sakura and Ino who were talking about what had happened earlier. Sakura turned to Sasuke and shyly spoke. "Oh..hi Sasuke….I am so sorry about what I did before..I just" Sasuke put a finger on to her lips. "It's ok Sakura" He spun the pink haired girl around and kissed her. Then he spun her back so he could grab Ino and do the same to her. They both blushed,with there hearts beating rapidly fast. "Sasuke-kun…." There eyes shot open at what they saw next. Sasuke was kissing Naruto…Then he kissed Iruka…and Shikamaru. When he saw Kakashi he wrapped his arms around him and gave him the longest hug ever. "I love you Kakashi-sensei!" He then ran away flapping his arms.

Kakashi grabbed a very red Naruto and Sakura and followed Sasuke until they got to an empty class room. Kakashi was the first to speak."Sasuke I know you are here. We just want to help you" Naruto growled "Help nothing…I WANT TO KILL HIM!"

Sasuke suddenly appeared holding something in his hand. Naruto screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SLEEPING CAP!" Sasuke twitched "I've had it for a while….I do not have a problem" Naruto blinked "But how did you get it?" Sasuke put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh..Its a secret." Naruto and the others just stared.

Sasuke opened a window and put a foot onto the edge. "I'm flying now" He said in sort of song voice. They watched in horror as he jumped out the window. Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi all screamed. "Sasuke No!"

A few hours later Sasuke awoke in the hospital. "H..How did I get here?" Naruto walked into the room "Good you finally awake. Now I can kill you and be able to see the fear in your eyes." Sasuke just looked at him confused "What did I do to piss you off so much dobe?" Naruto clenched his fist "You mean to tell me you don't remember?" Sasuke shook his head. "Nope….why did I do something bad?" Naruto blushed. That was the understatement of the century. He had kissed everyone in the academy…and all in a day. Sakura and him were talking about it and they both made a promise to never tell Sasuke what had happened.

The door slid open, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei walked in and smiled. "Time to go Sasuke" Kakashi said "Just promise me you won't try to make out with Naruto and Sakura again. Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura's faces all went red. "I DID WHAT!" Sasuke screamed and then chased them out the door. Just as they were leaving a thing of rice a roni fell on top of him and buried him up to his neck.

"Why is it always me?"


End file.
